Taking a vacation!
by The Bowser Monster
Summary: The Smashers have had it with the paparazzi and want a vacation! Now they're getting one! Can they stand each other or will it end in disater! Well, I know 1 thing, it's going to be one wild and crazy vacation! Please R&R!
1. Getting started

Taking a vacation!

T.B.M.: Here's a new S.S.B. story for you all!

Peach: Oh great, what is it about? Us getting killed one by one by some strange killer we don't even know about?

T.B.M.: That's going to be after this one. In this story, you all go on a vacation to Dragtionus!

Everyone but me: WOOHOO!!

T.B.M.: Yes, well, there will be a few mini adventures once in awhile so chapters that have 'MA' at the start are a mini adventure. This story has some references to blood and violence but it's usually Ben talking about this he had to do.

Sonic: What about the Shadow Clan?

T.B.M.: They aren't going to appear but I will mention them once in awhile. The true bad guys are the criminals from Dragtionus you should have seen in my most popular story 'The New Smashers'. I recommend that you read that first to get a better understanding of this since this takes place about a month after that one ended.

Samus: I remember that. You had made your OC fight off a god, am I correct?

T.B.M.: I'm not aloud to divulge due to spoilers. Oh yeah, I want to give a shout out to my best friend, Shining Bahamut. He has a VERY bad case of flat foot and might have to wear a cast for the rest of his life. Or he could pick surgery. (Shudder) Well, time to get started, say it Yoshi!

Yoshi: Check The Bowser Monster's profile for what he owns. Now on with the story!

* * *

It was a very quiet morning at Smash Manor. It was breakfast time, which was one of the most peaceful times of day. Everyone was eating breakfast and talking with each other at special tables. Why were they special you may ask? Well, Mewtwo made designs for tables that had a booth like seat around the round table and you could play music from the center. It was pretty cool but took him quiet awhile to build it. But enough about that lets check up on the famous mushroom table.

"So Luigi, what do you think about having more females in Brawl?" Mario asked, while eating an omelet.

Luigi shrugged and replied, "I don't know Mario. It would be nice but it could be a problem."

Peach giggled, "Oh, you mean some pervert is going to spy on them?"

"Gummies," muttered Vivian, who was resting after eating breakfast. Her head was on Peach's lap. "I want more gummies."

Peach laughed and asked, "Is gummies all she ever thinks about?"

Mario nodded and answered, "I guess she's like Wario who only thinks of money and or garlic."

Luigi burst out laughing. "Vivian is like Wario, yeah right!"

He stopped laughing when Peach shot him a death glare. She cared about Vivian very much and was not going to let anyone make fun of her. They continued there breakfast in peace. Now let's check on the fastest thing alive, Sonic.

"So Amy, you want to go on vacation soon right?" Sonic asked, munching on some chilidogs.

Amy nodded sleepily and replied, "I really need a vacation with my new family."

As soon she finished her sentence, she felt something touching the left side of her head. She put her hand there and felt whatever it was. She brought her hand to her face and saw that it was baby food. Amy immediately looked left and was met with more baby food to her face followed by some giggling. Sonic took a napkin and whipped it off her face.

"Thanks Sonic. Star the hedgehog; you had better cut that out!" Amy warned. Her hands placed firmly on her hips.

Sitting next to her, sitting in a highchair, was Star, Sonic and Amy's daughter, giggling and clapping her hands while holding a spoon. Right in-front of her was a small bowl of baby food. Amy could never understand where Star got her personality from. Sonic guessed it was from him.

"Sometimes, I don't even know if you're our daughter," Amy grumbled. Sonic burst out laughing until HE got a spoonful of baby food. Amy took the spoon and thought it would be easier to feed Star herself.

Over at another table, Ben Tryson, the greatest hero (To the smashers that is because he saved them from many things) at the manor, was watching the whole thing, laughing at it too.

"Daddy, why are you laughing at Sonic, Amy, and Star?" asked Fee, his only child.

Ben caught his breath and replied, "Because they remind me of what you were like as a baby sweetheart. You really ticked off the guards down at the castle."

Julia, his wife, laughed, "I remember when you crawled off and the guards spent 20 minutes trying to find you. They were so worried that they forgot that you crawled to where your father or I was and you were sleeping peacefully on my lap."

Fee giggled, "I remember that. I was like what, 6 months old? There's no one who wants to hurt me. Unless they want to get beaten by daddy really badly that is!"

Elizabeth, Ben's 15 year old sister, asked, "He really cares about you that much?"

Fee nodded, and explained, "He does a lot for mommy and I. He would fight forever if it means keeping us safe. I remember when he fought off 3 large fish to save me. They could have eaten daddy whole but he didn't care. All he wanted was for me to be safe."

"Don't you mean sharks attacked you?" Elizabeth questioned.

Fee screamed and passed out. Ben picked her up and explained, "I really wish you didn't say that animal's name because after that little incident, she is scared of them for LIFE! I don't want her to remember so we warned everyone to not mention them around her."

Elizabeth nodded. She still had a lot to learn about her new family. Well, just Julia, Fee, and Rugtional. She knew everything about her brother that she needed to know. Well, while they continued to eat, and while Ben was trying to wake Fee up, Doctor Mario came up to them, holding a small vile of a bronze colored liquid.

"Um, Ben, there's something you should know. I think there's a problem with your wife," Dr. Mario calmly explained.

Ben looked over at the vile and said, "Looks fine to me doc."

Dr. Mario shook his head and said, "I think she could be infected because of the color of her blood."

Ben took the vile and studied the bronze colored liquid very carefully. He then asked, "Did you forget that Dragtions have bronze colored blood or did you not know that until now?"

Dr. Mario laughed slightly and answered, "I never really got to that part yet." What he was talking about was a book about the health of Dragtions and was studying it, although it was quiet complicated to a human. Then again, even after a month of lesions from Ben about the Dragtionus language, Elizabeth could barely understand it.

Ben handed the vile back to him and said, "Just look at the section of blood and you'll see what I mean."

Dr. Mario nodded and walked off. Since he was the ONLY doctor at the manor, he usually was in his office, looking at samples and such. Well, since nothing interesting was going on at the other tables, let's go check on our favorite hand, Master Hand and his nutcase brother, Crazy Hand. They were both in Master Hand's office. Crazy Hand was acting random while Master Hand was making a phone call to the president of Nintendo.

"Hello Mr. President. This is Master Hand talking....I was wondering what I supposed to do about these paparazzi constantly showing up.…The smashers are at the ends of there limits….For about a month sir….They've spying on them during there most private moments….It's like they have no privacy at all….Yes sir, I understand. Good bye." He then hung up.

"I'm a little sock, tall and pouting, here is my banana, here is my stone," Crazy Hand randomly sang.

Master Hand went to the P.A. system and said, "There will be a meeting after breakfast. Please come to the meeting room when you're done eating breakfast. That is all."

After he announced that, he went to the meeting room and saw that the Tryson's (Ben and his family), the villains, the swordsmen, the hedgehogs, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and a still sleeping Vivian were sitting down in the meeting room.

'That was faster than I thought,' thought the all mighty powerful Master Hand.

Vivian was muttering about gummies as she slept, Peach was putting Vivian's hair into a ponytail, Mario and Luigi were talking about Super Mario Galaxy (One of the best Wii games on Wii EVER!), Sonic and Amy were playing with Star, Link was polishing his sword, Young Link and Toon Link were playing against each other in some videogame, Marth and Ike were fighting with each other about who was better while Roy was laughing his head off, Meta Knight was thinking about something, and finally, the Tryson's were talking about something.

"This is going to take awhile," the giant muttered.

**20 minutes later**

Almost everyone had shown up. They were waiting for Crazy Hand since Master Hand wanted everyone to come. Crazy Hand appeared doing flips in the air.

"Well, now that everyone is here, the topic is what we are going to do about the paparazzi that keep showing up," Master Hand said.

Snake suggested, "How about hiring an assassin to send them away."

Master Hand made a fist and replied, "WHAT!? And get bad publicity?! That is a horrible idea!"

Peach then suggested, "How about a new security system to keep them out of the manor?"

Master Hand thought about it for a bit before answering, "Well, they do have there ways of getting around those and not to mention they could easily get us in public."

Everyone was trying to think of something until Crazy Hand appeared with a sheet over him and he wailed, "OOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!! I'm a ghost! Fear me!"

Bowser ripped the sheet off and roared, "You can't hide from us even if you weren't even here!"

Julia snapped her fingers and suggested, "THAT'S IT!! They can't take pictures of us if were not here! We could go on a vacation and they would never find us! It's perfect!"

Ganondorf laughed, "Oh yeah?! Well then, how can we avoid them if they keep showing up in different lands, or if they follow us everywhere we go anyway?!"

Julia felt like someone who just got an award taken away after they had just earned it. Ganondorf laughed evilly until he felt something whack him on the head. They were trying to think of a good idea of what to do, except for Vivian who was more preoccupied with eating gummies.

Slyako then remembered something, "You know, I remember something. I think there was a law about this kind of thing. I believe that you couldn't take photos of celebrities or the royal family for insane stories."

Bruce added, "It is a law and for breaking that law, you could get a huge fine or fired from your job. It's been around for ages."

Master Hand snapped his fingers and ordered, "That's it! If they can't take photos of you on Dragtionus, then I want everyone to go on a vacation there!"

Everyone but Vivian and Bruce cheered. Bruce never really showed emotion and Vivian was fattening herself with gummies. Master Hand said that they could invite family alone so it was going to be one HECK of a vacation!

"Alright everyone, go pack you things, invite who you want, and go have some fun!! Crazy and I will stay here to keep our eyes on thing, even though we don't have any eyes to see with but you get the idea. I'll be sure to let you know if anything pops up. Now get packing," Master Hand explained.

Everyone left the meeting room in a hurry to there room. Master Hand chuckled slightly. They wanted to have a vacation for a long time and now they were going to get it.

**With Sonic and Amy**

Sonic was packing everything he would need at lighting fast speed. Amy had also packed up everything she would need and was packing what Star would need. Sonic got done packing and started to make a phone call.

"Hi mom…We're going on a vacation and was wondering if you would like to come…Sure, you can bring everyone…Yes, Wrath can come too…Alright, see you in 20 minutes…What? Tails is coming? ...Why is he coming anyway? …I see…Alright then, bye," He then hung up.

"So Aleena, Wrath, Shadow, Sonia, Cyrus, Manic, and Tails are coming?" Amy asked, rocking Star to sleep.

Sonic sighed and replied, "Yes and Cosmo is coming as well. Betricus would come if she wasn't sick right now."

"Mama!" Star squeaked.

Amy laughed and continued to rock her to sleep.

**With Kai and Luna**

Kai was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for Luna to finish packing. She was wearing a ruby red tank top and skirt. Kai was quiet impatient, especially with something like this.

"Honey, which swimsuit should I wear?" Luna asked, holding up an icy blue one-piece with snowflake patterns on it, the other was a bright red bikini.

"They both look fine, so let's go," Kai said, jabbing his thumb to the door.

Luna crossed her arms and complained, "You didn't even look at them. I want to bring one but I don't know which."

Kai groaned, "Bring both so you won't have to worry about having one dry off when we get to a beach or something."

Luna squealed with joy, wrapped her arms around Kai, and gave him a kiss.

"You're the best Kai. Once I get these packed, I'll get some shoes and I'll be done," Luna said before looking through her closet.

Kai groaned, and then muttered, "This is goin to take forever."

Luna over heard him and hit him upside the head with a frying pan. (She does that to him in Shining Bahamut's stories too.)

**With Peach and Vivian**

Vivian had finally finished off all the gummies in her hat and didn't even gain a single pound. Peach was packing for Vivian since she was a 5 year old.

"I really hope no one ruins this vacation like on Isle Delfino. I swear, I'm really sick of this stuff," Peach complained.

Vivian was sitting on her bed when she asked, "Is aunty Daisy coming?"

Peach closed Vivian's suitcase and replied, "Yes she is my little gummy gobbler." She giggled at her own joke. She continued, "I gave her a call and she's on the way here. I warned her about what would happen if she tried to do that gummy thing again."

Vivian nodded, grabbed her suitcase and waited for Peach to do the same. Peach grabbed her pink suitcase and they went down to the foyer, waiting for everyone else to appear.

**20 minutes later (again!)**

All the smashers plus who they invited were in the foyer. Peach invited Daisy, Bowser brought Bowser Jr., Sonic's family was also there, and so was Tails and Cosmo. Toon Link would have invited his sister and grandma but Aryll was very sick and his grandma didn't want to leave her home alone. Ben called up Rugtional but her was busy with something and couldn't make it. Everyone else didn't have any family members or couldn't think of anyone to invite. Luna called her parents and said they would meet her on Dragtionus. And the same was with Cosmo's family.

Pit looked around and asked, "Who are we waiting on anyway?"

"Coming!" shouted a pair of voices.

It was Kai and Luna. They were running as fast as they could, hoping that they wouldn't get left behind.

Wario yawned out of boredom and asked, "There here, now can we LEAVE?!?"

Next thing he knew, he felt DeDeDe's hammer hit him on the head.

"You got no patience Wario," DeDeDe complained.

Pretty much everyone agreed. Wario crossed his arms and grumbled. Everyone went out to the garage and started to load there luggage aboard a storage compartment on the bus so they wouldn't lose it.

"Vacation time here we come!" cheered Ness, Lucas, Pichu, the Ice Climbers, Kirby, Fee, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff.

Caption Falcon grabbed the keys and said, "I'll drive us."

Everyone who lived at Smash Manor screamed, "NO!!!!!!!!"

Ben took the keys and explained, "We can't just go to the airport. I know exactly where to go. Not to mention we're STILL paying off the bills from the last time you drove."

Caption Falcon sat down behind Ben and muttered something. Luckily for him, it wasn't an insult. Ben could easily reach behind him and knock him out cold. The bus was started and they went off to start there vacation!!

* * *

T.B.M.: There's the first chapter. It's kind of hard to keep track of who is there, so don't get upset if someone you like doesn't get to talk.

Bowser: This is going to sound fun!

T.B.M.: It sure does Bowser! There will be some randomness in here so if you want to see the next chapter soon, leave a review.


	2. I give up

I give up.

Yeah, bet you werent expecting me to add anything huh? Well, Ive given up on Fanfictoin. I dont see a point in making something that hardly gets looked at, let alone reviewed. Ive put my heart and soul into all the work for these things. If enough people give me reviews to get back into this, then Ill return. Until then, farewell.

T.B.M.


End file.
